Graduation Day
by Betelgeiser
Summary: The final day of their first years at Beacon Academy. They couldn't have done it without him. We still love you Monty.


In memory of Monty Oum.

I don't own RWBY.

* * *

Professor Ozpin walks to the podium with an unreadable expression.

"You have travelled here that day in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. You planned to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. I looked amongst you and all I saw was wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. Those were my thoughts about a year ago when you students first started in my academy. Of course, that isn't the case now."

Ozpin looks to the students listening intently to his choice of words.

"Now I see students with potential, greater than what anyone had expected. Of course every one of you has imperfections, that's what it means to be human. I hope that with your time here, you understood why we put you in a team, to complement each other's faults and make each other whole. That being said, everyone has learned the value of trust and friendship, and your second school year here will test those very same bonds that we expect you to hold for your life."

A brief pause before Ozpin continued his speech with a smile.

"Congratulations to everyone here for passing the first year! However, I must warn you, the path of the Hunters and Huntresses is not an easy one, and it will only get harder from here on out."

Ozpin smiles one last time as he gives his final message to the listening students.

"If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve."

And with that he leaves the stage. Behind him was Glynda Goodwitch who walked towards the microphone and was about to say something.

"Thank you all for coming today, and congratulations to all of you. We hope to see you next school year in good shape. Please enjoy your vacation."

Cheers and shouts were heard all throughout the room. It was apparent that everyone was happily congratulating their friends and some were even planning to celebrate by holding a party at the local restaurants.

Over at the side benches 3 girls were happily chatting with each other, reminiscing their achievements this past school year.

"Congrats, sis! I knew you could do it!"

Yang, the blonde brawler congratulated her little sister and gave her a big grin.

"Although barely, you should have spent more time studying the final part of the written test! If you didn't do well on the practical exam, you might have failed for sure!"

Weiss, the white-haired girl scolded her partner, much to her dismay.

"Aw, you should trust me more! Besides, I got a C+, how is that an 'almost fail'?"

Ruby, the youngest of the team replied to her white-haired partner.

"If it's not an A, it's a fail." Weiss replied in like 'a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"Honestly Weiss, I don't get you at all."

Everyone laughed at each other's antics. Then when they saw Blake, their black-haired faunus friend, Yang immediately called out to her.

"Heya pardner! How'd it go with Sun?" Yang said suggestively and you'd know there was a hidden meaning there if you actually did listen closely.

"Oh yeah, nothing really happened. I just talked to him and congratulated him as I said I would-"

"That's not what I meant."

"-and they told me Team SSSN would be having a party over one last time at their place. Team JNPR is gonna be there too. They'd like to know if we could make it."

Weiss was the first one to speak up.

"What time will it be? Just so you know my time is very precious and I wouldn't waste it if it wasn't enjoyable."

"Weiss, I can see right through you, you totally wanna go right?" Ruby teased her partner.

"No I don't, as I said it must be enjoyable enough for my standards." Weiss said, crossing her arms on her chest.

Blake replied to Weiss's earlier question that was targeted towards her.

"Let's see. It's 1pm right now, so it starts at 3pm and will end at 6pm, probably."

"Hmph, you're in luck. I don't have plans with anyone at that time."

Yang found this as an opening to tease her.

"What, does the Ice Queen have a date with someone later this evening? Hmmmm?"

"I do not, I'm just meeting up with my sister, it's been so long since I've seen her."

Ruby heard this and immediately got excited. She remembered how Weiss's sister was such a great huntress and immediately bombarded Weiss with questions.

"WHAT? CAN I SEE YOUR SISTER AGAIN? SHE WAS SUCH A COOL PERSON! SHE WAS LIKE 'HUZZAH' WITH HER WEAPON AND SHE WAS SO SKILLED WITH IT! Uncle Qrow still won that fight though."

This piqued Yang's interest and joined in on the conversation.

"Yeah, Blake and I have never seen your sister, Weiss. I think it's time you introduced the whole team to her."

"I agree with Yang. It would be nice to know how skilled she was at combat." Blake added.

"Yeah, I should ask her first though. She doesn't like being surprised. Anyway, shouldn't we be preparing for that party now?"

* * *

Ozpin looks out solemnly through the window of his office.

"Everyone did a wonderful job this school year didn't they, Glynda?"

Glynda noticed something was off about the way Ozpin said those words, but couldn't exactly guess what it was.

"Yes, they did. Is something wrong, sir?" Glynda asked.

*sigh* "No, nothing. I was just wondering if what he said was true. If there was no futility even in death. If the human spirit was actually indomitable."

Glynda equipped a confused expression on her face.

"I terribly sorry sir, but I don't understand…"

Ozpin drank from his coffee-filled cup and began to continue his train of thought.

"I still keep wondering to this day why a man as great as him has left us. It's okay, you may pay me no attention. I think I'm one of the few who remembers what occurred that day."

A few moments of silence. Ozpin closes his eyes and begins to speak once more.

"Please leave me be for a short while to think about… things."

"…Understood, sir."

"And please do close the window on your way out, it is getting chilly." Ozpin replied with a half-hearted smile.

"Yes, sir."

…

Silence.

All broken when the professor said something to himself.

"Time to pay my respects. To a great man."

* * *

"Man that party was awesome! We should totally do that again some time."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were walking down the street. They just finished the party with Team SSSN and Team JNPR and were heading home when Ruby remembered something and spoke up.

"Hey guys, do you think 'he', wherever he is, is happy right now?"

The happy mood the team got immediately got a little bit gloomy.

"I dunno sis, I'd like to think he's not really gone, because we still remember him."

"Yeah, I haven't even gotten the chance to thank him yet. He gave me the idea for Myrtenaster, and if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Silence.

Blake then tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but he told us one important thing, and that was…"

Everyone spoke all at once.

"Keep moving forward."

…

…

"I miss him. Everyone misses him. We should visit him soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

Author's Note (Not Part of the Story):

I thought for days about what creative thing I should do, then I realized, "Why not make a story?"  
Then I just made my first ever story as tribute for Monty Oum, as he helped me gather my inner 'creativeness' or 'creativity'. What do you guys think?  
(I know my first story could have been a happy little thing but I couldn't help it)


End file.
